Prompt Party
by HazylShy
Summary: A series of oneshots based on random prompts; all Druna. K for now, unless things get serious.
1. Glitter

**The first in a series of oneshots based on prompts I randomly thought of. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, so listen up. I. do not. Own Harry Potter. At all. Not even a little bit. Well, I own the books, but that's it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glitter<strong>_

_**He wasn't quite sure when she'd showed up, but she must've done so very quietly, because he didn't notice for quite some time. But when he looked up from his Divination homework to give his eyes a rest, there she was, sitting next to him by the edge of the Black Lake. He must've jumped a foot off the ground when he noticed her.**_

"Christ!" he cried, jumping; his arms flailing slightly and sending his homework flying.

"No, I'm Luna," she said in her dreamy, serene voice. "But I'm flattered at the comparison. Hello, Draco. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Draco just looked at her, taken aback. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago. I came down to the Lake to relax, and I saw you and decided to sit with you. But then I saw you were doing homework, and I decided to sit quietly... I'm very good in Divination, you know. I could help you, if you like."

"I'm fine, thank you," he sneered. "You can go away now."

The girl ignored his comment and looked around, smiling. "It's lovely out here, isn't it?"

Draco scowled at her, hoping she would catch it, get the message and leave. She certainly caught his glare when she looked over at him, but instead of leaving, she held her peaceful smile and locked eyes with him. Draco suddenly found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He couldn't break eye contact; that was weakness. Malfoys were _not_ weak. But her eyes... those huge, sapphire orbs...

_I say, doesn't this girl ever blink?_ Draco thought. Luna shocked him by doing just that; blinking. Once. Just once.

She had to go, he decided. He would tell her to leave him alone, and if she didn't, he would just go back to the castle. Either way, he was getting this girl off his back.

"Listen, Loony, are you going to leave, or am I gonna have to-"

"Your eyes remind me of glitter."

Draco actually had to shake his head to register her words. Reminded her of what now?

"Excuse me?"

Luna grinned. "Glitter. You know, the tiny, sparkly, sequin-type stuff? That's what your eyes make me think of."

"Why on Earth do my eyes remind you of glitter?"

"Well, they're all silvery and sparkly and pretty. And they shine, too. Just like glitter. I love glitter. When I was little, I used to use only glitter on whole sheets of paper and decorate my room with them." Luna giggled a bit, remembering her childhood. She looked out over the Lake, then back at him. "Did you ever play with glitter when you were little?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a boy. Boys don't play with glitter."

"Some boys do."

"Not Malfoy boys."

"Oh..." The girl looked at him like he'd just told her he was an orphan. "So you've _never_ played with glitter?"

"Nope."

"What a shame... everyone should play with glitter some time in their life. It's just so pretty and fun!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering his homework. "Well, it seems you're going nowhere, so I will."

"Oh. Okay... Goodbye, Draco! I hope you find some glitter to play with soon!" Luna called as he walked away. He threw a half-hearted wave over his shoulder (for what reason, he wasn't sure) and continued on to the castle.

That night, as he got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, Draco looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a while since he'd really studied his appearance. He remembered what Luna had said and paid special attention to his eyes. They were a silver-grey color, like his fathers, only less stony and intimidating.

Now that he looked at them, they certainly did look… glittery.

"_Well, they're all silvery and sparkly and pretty…"_ Luna's voice echoed in his ear. Pretty? She thought his eyes were pretty? This elated him to an unreasonable extent, and he felt himself blush remembering it. Well, he had to admit, his eyes were, indeed, gorgeous. Which was no shock to him that she thought so; everything about him was gorgeous. It hadn't been the first time someone had complimented in such a way, and it wouldn't be the last.

But _Luna_ had said it, and somehow, that made all the difference.

Draco made his way to his bed, eager to just crash after a very long day of studying. He threw himself down and had the very unpleasant feeling of something hard catching his skull as he hit the pillow. He shot back up, rubbing his head where whatever it was made contact, and looked for the object that caused him pain. There, resting on his pillow, he found a small box with a piece of paper attached to it. He unfolded the note and read the tiny writing.

_Draco;_

_I found some extra glitter and glue lying around, and I thought I should give it to you. Like I said, everyone should play with glitter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!_

_Luna_

Sure enough, inside the box was a bottle of glue and a jar of silver glitter. He tried hard not to smile, but was unsuccessful and his lips pulled into a grin as he began to think of what he could possibly do with these new utensils.

Luna dressed quickly the next morning; she wanted to get down to the Great Hall and eat as quickly as she could so she could so she could go the courtyard and see if she could finally catch a glimpse of the dew fairies that collected the dew from the grass each day. She hurried down the stairs and practically ran to the Hall where many people were already gathered and conversing as they ate.

The squawk of owls filled the Hall as she devoured her cereal, and a new copy of the Quibbler was dropped on the table in front of her, as it was every week. She reached for it to stuff it in her bag, but before she could, a slip of deep blue paper fell from behind it, a note attached to one side. Curious, she picked it up and read the note.

_You were right. It was kinda fun, and very pretty,_ it said in neat handwriting. She turned the paper over.

There, on the face of the page, was her name, Luna Lovegood, written in a very elegant script… in silver glitter.

Luna smiled softly. She knew who it was from, of course, although there was no signature on the paper. She looked up and around, trying to find him. A pair of silvery eyes from the Sly

therin table caught hers, and she could've sworn she caught the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Luna smiled even wider and held the paper close to her heart.

She decided that she would have to catch the dew fairies some other day. Right now, she needed to find space on the wall next to her bed for this new decoration from her new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I've only got a few prompts that I'm gonna randomly pull out of a jewel<strong>ry box<strong>**

**each time I write, so if you're so kind as to leave a review for me, you can give me more prompts to put in my box. More prompts means more oneshots! And reviews are love!**

**~Alpha~**


	2. Smoke

**My second prompt entry. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smoke<strong>_

Luna cringed as he scraped the matchstick against its book and brought it up to light the death stick that hung loosely from his lips. The acrid smell of cigarette smoke filled the air around them, and she coughed. She hated when he smoked. She wasn't even sure who he picked it up from, but if she ever found out, they'd be getting a solid boot to the head for it.

"I wish you wouldn't do that around me, Draco," she told him, scowling. The blond man glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And I wish I was the Minister of Magic. Can't always get what you want, Love."

Luna rolled her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rest her head on his shoulder as they sat on her porch late that night, but with the cloud of smoke surrounding him, she would be less than comfortable doing so.

Instead, she watched as the smoke curled and danced from his lips and into the night. Draco noticed her watching and attempted to impress her by doing small tricks, like blowing rings. She giggled a bit when he gagged trying to French inhale, earning her his signature Malfoy scowl. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose, confused when she suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You blew out through your nose," she said, shaking with laughter. "And smoke came out!"

"And?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Just like a dragon!" Luna shrieked. "Ha!"

"Well, I'll remind you that my name is _Draco_... which is Latin for Dragon."

Luna suddenly stopped laughing and scooted closer to him, her blue eyes fixed on his grey ones. "Does that mean you're a dragon?" she nearly whispered. Draco looked away, taking one last drag before flicking his cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it to put it out. He looked back at her, serious, and leaned in closer.

"Yes," he told her. "I'm a dragon."

Luna smiled. "I knew it."

He smiled back at her before capturing her lips in a quick, but meaningful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironically, I was smoking while I wrote this. xD (I know; I should quit. Terrible habit, really.)<strong>

**As previously stated in the first entry, I am looking for more prompts. If you can think of any, anything at all, let me know. I'll write it down, slip it in my jewelry box of random promptry, and eventually, I'll get to it and write a little something.**

**Reviews are love!**

**~Alpha~**


	3. Feminine Products

**Whoa, it's been a whiloe since I've updated anything. Computer troubles and whatnot. But here's another prompt entry. I quite like this one. It's something almost every man has to deal with at some point in his life. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Feminine Products<span>_

He could do this. He could do this. It was no big deal, right? Not like she was asking him to commandeer a rocketship to Mars (whatever a rocketship was). He gave himself a pep talk as he opened the door to the corner store.

_It's simple. Grab the box, pay, and get out. And don't look up. Never look up. Head down at all times. Keep a low profile; you're in a very vulnerable place right now._

Following his own instructions, Draco kept his head down as low as possible while still being able to see. He glanced at the objects on the shelves as he weaved quickly in and out of each aisle.

_Snacks, utensils, garbage bags, toilet paper… oh, Merlin, there they are._

Why was this so hard? He loved Luna, didn't he? And he told her endlessly that he would do anything for her, didn't he? So why was his current position such a hard one to stand in? Those damn boxes; small as they were, they taunted him. He wasn't even sure which one to get. What if he got the wrong one and she made him come back? Draco wasn't sure he could bear that kind of torture.

Finally, after very little consideration, Draco grabbed the most expensive box (after all, his girl deserved the best; even if it was only… _those_) and speed-walked toward the counter, tossing the box onto it and looking away from the cashier. Everything was going better than expected. He fished in his wallet for the Muggle notes Luna gave him and threw them on the counter next to the box. He couldn't wait to get out of there; get back to their new flat and never _ever_ do this again.

"Draco?"

He froze. No way someone here could recognize him. He was in Muggle London! He didn't know anyone that hung around here.

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

Draco sighed deeply and looked up at the woman behind the counter. Huh. Maybe he did know her from somewhere.

"We went to Hogwarts together. Remember?" The girl tried to spark his memory. "Alicia Mason. I was in Hufflepuff. You used to make fun of me for my Muggle braces? You used magic to make the wall magnetic and stuck me to it."

_Oh, right._ "Metal-mouth Mason," Draco voiced his realization, smirking slightly.

The girl laughed. "Yeah. But it's all good; I was a total dork in school. Honestly, I would've picked on me, too. So… I'm assuming these tampons are for a girlfriend?" She held up the box before scanning it. Draco cringed at the 'T' word.

"Uh… yeah. Doesn't feel well; didn't want to leave the bed. So… here I am."

"Well, I think it's very sweet of you to pick these up for her." Mason put the box in a bag and handed it to him.

"Yeah… Just… don't tell anyone you saw me here, okay?" Draco pleaded, taking the bag. Mason gave him a knowing smile.

"No problem. Have a nice day, Draco!"

He nodded his goodbye before speed-walking out of the store and into a nearby alley. He apparated back to their flat and brought the box straight to their room, where his dear Luna was curled up in a ball on their bed. He gently lay down beside her and softly kissed her forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she stirred before her eyes fluttered open and focused on him, her lips spreading into a serene smile.

Draco leaned in closer to her, his lips brushing across hers, before handing her the box and whispering, "You're lucky I love you."

"Was it so difficult?" Luna asked, smirking at him.

"They tortured me," he laughed. "Handcuffed me to the wall and forced me to watch Muggle chick flick movies."

"Oh, you poor baby."

He kissed her lips and rose from the bed. "Seriously, Luna. Please don't ever make me do that again."

"No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! If you do review, you can give me more prompts, if you think of any. Should have another entry up later. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Alpha~**


End file.
